Two Suits and a Dress
by awintea
Summary: twins x haruhi // Hikaru and Kaoru once wanted to get married - but somebody got in the way // oneshot.


Two Suits and a Dress

This is my attempt at a twins x Haruhi oneshot. I had had a brilliant idea earlier, but than I forgot it and came up with this.

Please read on then. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.

- -

'We're going to get married!' Hikaru said boldly, making his mother laugh.

'But, Hikaru-'

'I'm Kaoru, kaa-san.'

His mother frowned for the slightest moment, and then corrected herself. 'So... _Kaoru_. When you marry, which one of you will be the bride?'

Kaoru stood beside Hikaru, and replied, 'Doesn't matter.'

Their mother shook her head. 'Of course it does! I need to know what clothes you'll wear at your wedding! You do need me to plan, right? You can't deny your mother the joy of meddling in your wedding.' She smiled, indulging them in their little fantasy.

Hikaru grinned widely, and said admonishingly, 'We'll make our _own_ clothes. We're already seven, kaa-san. But you can buy us a wedding cake.'

'And cereal,' Kaoru piped up.

And then they chimed, 'And we wouldn't say no to a bottle of champagne either.'

Their mother shook a reproving finger. 'Now, don't get _too _greedy. Go and play now.'

The twins gladly obliged, and ran to the yard.

'Hikaru, will we really get married?' Kaoru plopped himself down onto the grass.

'Obviously!' Hikaru lied down beside him, his eyes facing Kaoru. 'And then we'll have our own house, where we can play whenever we want with no nannies watching over us.'

Kaoru smiled, and watched as Hikaru fell asleep. Kaoru whispered, 'I can't wait.' He let himself fall to sleep as well.

- -

Kaoru was at his desk, and felt someone poking him. He didn't even have to look to notice that it was Hikaru. He turned anyway, and say Hikaru mouth the words 'I'm bored.'

He mouthed back, 'So am I.'

They were sitting in history class, easily the most boring class in school.

Luckily, the bell rang, signalling lunch. They stood up together, and walked quickly towards the cafeteria, leaving their classmates behind.

They sat down at a table after ordering the same lunch. They ate in silence for a bit, and then Kaoru spoke up absentmindedly, staring at his food.

'Hikaru, what are we going to be when we grow up?' Kaoru didn't ask what Hikaru was going to be, but what they were going to be. It was implied that they would have to have the same job.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru as if he was insane. 'We're going to be clothes designers,' he replied as a fact. 'Why would we be anything else?'

Kaoru continued talking though. 'Well, I kind of want to be someone that writes things.'

Hikaru asked, 'Writes things? Like a secretary?'

'No, more like ... a poet,' Kaoru explained. He turned to Hikaru to ask his opinion, and then saw Hikaru's expression.

From then on, Kaoru wanted to be a clothes designer.

- -

'Them? They're the Hitachiin twins.' Kaoru overhead his classmates talking to a new student.

'Who?'

'Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru.' Kaoru didn't know why, but people always said Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Never Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru.

Kaoru watched the new student approach them out of the corner of his eye, and then saw another classmate hold him back.

'Don't bother them. They don't like other people.'

'What do you mean they don't like _other _people?'

'They don't like anybody except each other.'

'...Oh.'

Kaoru didn't mind much, but seeing the new student walk away, confused, hurt him just a little bit. It didn't hurt him enough to actually bring the new student into their own little world though.

He turned to Hikaru, who was playing intently on his Gameboy Advance. He hadn't even noticed.

'Go left there, Hikaru.'

- -

'I really like you, Hikaru.'

Hikaru smirked. 'Hikaru? I'm sorry, I had thought the letter was addressed to me.'

The girl gasped, flushing a pretty shade of pink. 'Ka- Kaoru? Ah! I'm sorry! I had thought - you two just - I'm sorry!'

Hikaru smiled a kind smile. 'I know we look alike. But the truth is, Hidami, I really like you.'

The girl turned from the pretty shade of pink to a sort of tomato red. 'What?'

Hikaru continued, 'It's such a pity that you like Hikaru, and not me.'

The girl bit her lip. 'Actually...' She whispered the last part. 'I don't mind you either...'

'Hey! Kaoru!' Hikaru called to him. 'Hidami says that she doesn't mind you either!'

Hidami's eyes widened as Kaoru stepped out from behind the nearby bush.

'But- but- but-' Hidami's eyes were full of tears.

Kaoru held the love letter that Hidami had given him in his hand, and said, 'Next time you say you love someone, make sure that you actually know whom you're talking to.' He ripped up the letter before her eyes.

The girl ran away, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru standing there.

'Such an idiot,' Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. 'Such an idiot.'

They stood quietly, knowing that the other was a bit disappointed, knowing that they had both hoped a little that the girl would have been able to differentiate the two of them. That she thought that they were not a package of Hitachiin twins, but Hikaru and Kaoru. Two separate people, who no matter how much they looked alike, how much they acted alike, were two people and not one.

- -

'Kaoru, be careful!'

'Hikaru...' They looked at each other with forlorn tender eyes.

'Practice your act later, when there are actual customers,' Kyoya said bluntly, as he typed away on his Pineapple laptop.

Hikaru frowned, and whispered in Kaoru's ears playfully, 'And our sempai thinks it's an act.'

'Oh, Hikaru-'

The door opened. The two of them stopped their act at once.

A boy with messy hair and square glasses entered. Hikaru and Kaoru both thought the same thing at the same time - The boy had horrible fashion sense. They didn't need Hitachiin blood or years of study to know that.

Tamaki immediately started talking to the boy, which in the end, resulted in a large debt and a new member of the Ouran High School Host Club.

A new female member, as they were soon to find out.

- -

Kaoru poked at Hikaru as he half-listened to their history teacher drone on and on. Kaoru was about to mouth something to Hikaru, when he noticed that Hikaru wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at Haruhi.

Hikaru turned after a few seconds, and grinned at Kaoru's bored expression.

But the few seconds of lapse in between them made Kaoru uneasy.

- -

They lay on their bed. Hikaru was ranting about how Haruhi wouldn't let him copy her math homework.

'I mean, I could easily do it myself! It's just that I don't _want _to! And then she stares at me like I'm an idiot and tells me to do the whole thing myself!'

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru, but was thinking on the inside about how Haruhi had so easily broken into their world without making a commotion. Like a mosquito that one only knew was there after one had been bitten and was itching like crazy.

Kaoru let himself daydream as Hikaru continued talking. He wondered about their childhood and when the plans of their marriage had disappeared without any trace except for faint memories that he couldn't remember clearly.

He said suddenly, 'I'll be the one in the wedding dress.'

Hikaru looked at him, and asked, 'What the hell are you talking about?'

- -

It was history class again. Kaoru didn't even bother poking at Hikaru, not feeling up to seeing Hikaru stare at Haruhi again.

What was it with Haruhi that made Hikaru so different?

Haruhi was just a commoner. Boring. Plain. Blunt. Indifferent. Unique. Naïve. Strange. Flat-chested, but still kind of cute in her own way. Amusingly rude. Intelligent.

He felt Hikaru poke him. He turned around immediately, and grinned at the vulgar cartoon that Hikaru had drawn. Kaoru then saw a scrawl on the bottom saying 'Hikaru, pay attention in class!'

It seemed that Haruhi had seen the cartoon before Kaoru had.

- -

Hikaru had long fallen asleep, but Kaoru had his eyes open, thinking.

What had Hikaru been thinking at Karuizawa? Kaoru had created the date as an opportunity for Hikaru and Haruhi to be better acquainted, but then Hikaru had left Haruhi alone in the rain when she was afraid of thunder.

And it had, in the end, been Tamaki who was Haruhi's saviour.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit bitter at the fact that even though the situation had been set up for Hikaru and Haruhi, Tamaki's relationship was the one that was furthered.

And if only Hikaru hadn't blown up in the first place, the date wouldn't even have needed to happen.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru's anger got the better of him, and watched Hikaru blow up at Arai.

He felt bad.

Not for Arai, but about himself.

Because he didn't even try to stop Hikaru. Not at all.

Kaoru didn't feel bad that Hikaru had yelled at Arai.

He felt a bit gratified as Arai left Haruhi.

When, Kaoru realised, had his thoughts started not being plagued by the fact that Hikaru was with Haruhi, but the other way around?

- -

'A pumpkin.'

The president of 1-A, Souga, smiled weakly. 'I'm sorry, but I don't understand you.'

And then they had been rescued from the room, stopping Kaoru from further elaborating his metaphor.

He had tried to tell Hikaru, but Hikaru had been preoccupied with something else.

But Kaoru wondered, if Tamaki was the coachman, would that mean that Haruhi was their princess who at midnight, would turn back to a girl in rags?

The thing was, Kaoru didn't believe that Tamaki's magic was able to end. That it could expire at all. There was an aura about Tamaki that was simply ... mysterious.

If Haruhi was their princess, who would be the prince? Who would later go back and look for the princess, then a girl in rags, and give her the glass shoe to become a princess once again?'

And if Haruhi was their princess, would she actually have gotten onto the carriage in the first place?

Tamaki could not be the prince. He was the coachman, the man who would be too busy keeping everything together.

Any of the rest of them could be Prince Charming though. Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru... and himself.

When had he begun wishing himself into the role of the prince instead of the role he had already been given?

- -

'A study session!'

'A study session?' Haruhi was sceptical.

'We'll study! We _promise._' The twins' grins were equally as diabolical. Haruhi sighed, knowing she had no choice.

And then she was stolen away in a limousine to the Hitachiin mansion.

-

'Kaa-san! This is Haruhi! We're adopting her one day.' Hikaru grinned widely as he introduced Haruhi.

'So you better remember her!' Kaoru grinned equally as wide.

Their mother smiled. 'It's nice to meet you Haruhi, after hearing so much about you. There are some clothes I might want you to try on later.' With that, their mother left.

'So let's study in our room.' The twins said simultaneously, and grabbed Haruhi from both sides, dragging her up the stairs.

-

Hikaru had left the room to go to the washroom. Haruhi was studying intently. Kaoru sat watching her.

What was so special about her?

What had Hikaru - no, all of them, so infatuated about her?

Kaoru sighed. There was only one way to find out.

He said, 'Haruhi, look up for a second?'

She looked up. He leant in, and he kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She blinked. He let go. He leant back.

She was silent, and then asked, 'Is this some kind of prank?'

- -

'What's wrong, Kaoru?'

Kaoru smiled. 'Nothing, Hikaru.'

'Dammit, Kaoru, you've been hiding this "nothing" from me all week.'

Kaoru sighed. 'Fine. If you really want to know, I kissed Haruhi.'

Hikaru opened his mouth. And then closed it. And then opened it again to shout, 'You _bastard_!' Hikaru stood up and stormed off.

That was their first real fight.

- -

'I'm sorry, Hikaru.'

'I am too, Kaoru.'

'So what are we going to do?'

- -

Things were tense at school and at school. Everyone could tell something was wrong.

Their mother tried to console them.

Tamaki tried to cheer them up.

Hunny and Mori gave them cake.

Kyoya threatened them.

The twins didn't relent. Neither was speaking to the other.

Haruhi couldn't stand it, and confronted them.

'What the hell is wrong with you two?'

Neither of the twins said anything.

'If this is about what happened at your house that day, you're just being ridiculous.'

Both twins turned to her. And then they said concurrently, 'We're not being ridiculous. Actually, we think we're being extremely mature.'

And then one of them kissed her. She couldn't tell who.

And then the other one did.

And they said at the same time, 'We decided that since we couldn't take turns, we were just going to share you.'

- -

They were in Hikaru and Kaoru's room again.

'But I thought it was all an act! The brotherly love and all.'

'Haruhi, so naïve, so innocent.'

'It doesn't matter if it was an act of not.'

They said together, 'Because we both love you.'

Haruhi looked exasperated. 'What _do _you mean?'

'Well, since Hikaru liked you-'

'And Kaoru liked you-'

'We decided that it would be better just to not fight over you, as then Tamaki-sempai or Kyoya-sempai would have stolen you away already-'

'What _are _you talking about?' Haruhi looked even more confused.

They sighed in synch. 'What innocence!'

- -

'We're getting married, kaa-san.'

Their mother looked at them for a moment, and saw the grins on their faces. 'Okay then. Do I have to make suits or dresses?'

'Two suits and one dress.' Kaoru replied.

'And cake and champagne. And cereal.' Hikaru finished.

- -

Very confusing to me. I had originally had a plan for this… but it messed up.

Please review if you liked it? Reviews are good for the soul. -awinchan.


End file.
